


Impatient

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Impatient

"Patience, Severus. He's late, nothing more."

Dumbledore was as annoying in death as he had been in life.

Severus glared at the portrait as he paced in front of the fire but could only draw one conclusion.

_He's not coming._

He strode to the kitchen and found the bottle of Firewhisky he kept for occasions such as this.

"Surely you don't want him to see you as drunk as a lord—"

"Enough!" Severus snapped just as the Floo roared to life.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, fine." Severus pulled him close for a kiss.

_It is now._


End file.
